Like Gracie
by shallowz
Summary: Steve is getting sick, but doesn't realize it. Danny does, though.


Disclaimer: Not ours, no money being made. This is just for fun.

**Like Gracie**

Steve using his thumbs to press and massage small circles at his temples caught Danny's attention first. Wasn't much really, but he made an absent note and continued to work. Forgot about it until Steve reached into his desk drawer to pull out the Advil. Guy had a headache. No big deal. Long hours, little sleep would do it.

Half an hour later, there was more massaging of the temples and a full body achy-looking stretch added to the repertoire.

"You all right?" Figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Steve gave him the expected answer. "Yeah, fine. Just tired."

"Uh-huh." Danny left his desk to lean against the doorjamb of Steve's office. "Gracie looks like that two days before she's stuck in bed with the flu."

Steve stopped short of rolling his eyes; it cost him, Danny noted, but he did it.

"I'm not sick. Tired. That's all."

Nodding, Danny smiled. "Gracie says the same thing."

"You're comparing me to a little girl."

"If the Mary Jane fits…"

No stopping the eye roll this time.

Next day, Danny entered the room in time to hear Kono's "Boss, you feeling all right?" and was in time to be included in the exasperated look aimed at Kono and Chin.

"I'm fine!"

"He's sick."

Chin and Kono looked to Danny and then back to Steve.

"I'm not sick!"

"Gracie gets those same circles around her eyes."

"I'm not Gracie. I'm tired! That's all. Long hours."

"You still have the headache."

Steve growled, just a little, and then squinted at the container Danny held.

"Disinfectant wipes?"

"We don't want the plague."

"I do not have the plague!" _Sniff_.

"Right. Okay. I'm gonna go get some work done." Later, he smuggled the wipes to Chin and Kono. They decontaminated the office when Steve fell asleep at his desk after lunch. A lunch he didn't eat.

Now the rest of team Five-0 watched their fearless leader sleeping with something approaching trepidation.

Chin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Is Gracie this bad?"

"She can be. Depends on what's going on." Gracie loved school. Hated to miss it.

"How do you handle it?" Kono kept her voice low. Woman could take down an armed suspect without breaking a sweat, but the last half hour of 'I'm not sick' cranky Steve McGarrett had them all treading lightly.

"I trick her."

~#~#~#~

Danny blew into Steve's office waving a sheet of paper. "I'm going to run these guys down." And felt little remorse when Steve jerked violently awake. "You have a sore throat yet?"

"I don't - " Pause, swallow, slight widening of eyes, but the '_I'm perfectly fine_' smothered the '_oh crap'_ expression fast enough. "Who's going with you?"

"No one. Chin and Kono have their own leads. I'm on this." Danny smiled, with all the innocence he could muster. Which was quite a bit when motivated. "I'll catch you later."

"Wait!" Steve came around his desk, stumbling when he caught his foot on the corner. Danny manfully ignored it. "You have a lead on Javillo?"

"Maybe. I'll call and let you know."

"You can't go alone."

"I'll just take a _quick_ look around." Steve followed him out into the hallway and Danny tucked away the smile before he turned to look at him. "Why don't you go home? Get some sleep. I've got this."

There was just a hint of mutiny before the consummate professional took over. Danny was impressed.

"I'll go home after we check out Javillo."

Danny shrugged. "Let's go then."

Steve didn't make it two blocks before he fell asleep. Just like Gracie.

However, he wasn't tucking Steve into bed.

~#~#~#~

"Wha-"

Danny reached in the car to pull Steve out. "You're home."

Steve blinked. "Home? What about Javillo?"

"I lied."

"About Javillo?"

"Yes, now come on." Danny hauled Steve out of the car; body checked him before their fearless leader face planted into the lawn.

"Danny."

"Yes, Steven?"

"Spinning."

"I've no doubt of that."

"I really want to lie down."

"Good plan."

"This _sucks_."

"Gracie says that, too."

"_Danny_." Ah, there it was – capitulation. "If I admit I'm sick, will you stop comparing me to a little girl?"

~#~#~#~

He laughed, snagged Steve's house keys and punched in the security code. "Deal."

"I'm sick." Steve plucked his keys from Danny's hand. "Thank you. Now go away."

Danny tossed off a half-assed salute. "You're welcome."

"Stay away."

"Sure. No problem. Call if you need anything."

"I won't. I'll get some sleep and see you tomorrow."

"Day after."

"Right."

"I mean it."

"You'll see." _Sniffle_. "I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

Danny headed back to the car, waiting for the door to shut behind him. Once he heard the click of the latch he grinned. "Gracie says the same thing, Superman." And phoned Chin to let him know he would be in later.

He needed to swing by the drug store.


End file.
